Moments
by crazyvegimab
Summary: Oban's over, and Eva's settled back into normal life. However, she diecovers a loose end that will consume her thoughts for weeks to come. -JordanEva, One Shot-


Disclaimer: I don't own Oban, because if I did, I would have written a better ending, and/or made O or Ning and Skun into the Avatar.

Author' Note: This story is done in thanks to Virtual Dragon of Oban, who challenged/requested me to write a JordanEva fic. I also wrote it as a gift to the growing amount of JordanEva fans. This is for you guys! As you've probably already guessed, it takes place directly after episode 26, the end of the series. I've had the idea since I first heard about the ending from the European fans, and after seeing the ending myself, my muse exploded and I had to write this down. Now, like four days later, I present you with my response to Oban.

Moments

Eva's fingers slid across the keys as she typed on her home computer. After being discovered by the government, and briefed on the reality of the battle between the Crogs and the humans, they were deposited at their chosen destinations: Stan and Koji at Miguel's, and Eva and Don at the Wei house. Upon reaching there, they discovered that, like most of their other belongings, Don's house keys had been forgotten on the Flying Temples. It had been up to Eva to break into the house that she had not set foot in for over ten years.

It was simple really, climb up to the second story balcony, and get in through the window. With her handy pocket knife (that thankfully had not fallen out of her clothes during the event on Oban) Eva had the window open in a flash. The house, as was discovered by Eva as she stumbled through it, was a complete disaster. All of Maya's things had been shoved away in the guest room, and Eva's toys from when she was a child lay half packed, some still where she remembered leaving them. To top things off, the entire house was coated in several layers of dust, the unused areas being the worst. Combined, it had taken the two Weis almost a full month to get the house in suitable conditions again, and begin to restore normality. Eva needed new clothes; the racing hanger had to be contacted: the first month was complete turmoil. Don managed to keep Eva busy, so her mind would not rest on the race being over, or Jordan's final sacrifice.

This worked well, until Eva received a call from her favorite mechanics. Stan and Koji just wanted to check on her, and make sure she was doing alright. It was good to hear their voices again, but it brought up old memories: All those times on Alwas, her first adventure alone with Jordan, traveling on G'dar with both of the boys. Now that it was all over, Eva felt rather empty. And what was more, she missed Jordan terribly. The Prince hadn't contacted her yet, and she was beginning to think he never would. Don Wei found a remedy for this as well.

He sent Eva back to school.

Gah! School! Eva hated it with such a passion. It sat staring her in the face as a loud reminder to all her suffering after Maya's death. Of course, this time it wasn't a boarding school, and Don changed his entire schedule just so he could pick her up everyday. That made things a little better.

* * *

Soon two months were gone. Eva was in regular contact with the two mechanics now. Sometimes on weekends she would catch a bus out to Miguel's place to see what they were working on, or give a helping hand. She was also able to locate Rick, and would call him whenever she needed someone to talk to. When she finished school, he promised to take her under his wing, and coach her to the top of the racing pyramid. Don did not approve of this, but he knew Eva would probably end up racing anyway. After a time, Eva just dropped the subject, though she did not forget about it.

That finally brought her to her current project. It must have been a week back, when she was browsing through some of her MP3's. She selected one at random in her long lasting, and rather durable, pink, monster MP3 player. Eva was only a minute into the first song when a sound wafted through the room. She heard it more through her head than through her ears. It was soft and gentle.

"Molly," It whispered.

Needless to say, Eva was thoroughly spooked. There was no one in the room or out the window, (she checked twice) and when she replayed the track, the voice did not reappear: It was just loud blaring rock music. It took her two full days to realize what scared her so much about the voice.

It was Jordan's.

Eva had no doubt he was doing fine back on Oban. She knew he would become a magnificent Avatar. However, this raised the question of Jordan's family. Once or twice, Jordan had mentioned his mom's home cooking, or how proud his parents would be. But Eva knew no one had ever contacted Jordan's mysterious parents, for all they knew he was dead or worse. Besides Aikka, this was the last thing that remained unfinished from the Great Oban Race. Eva set herself on it immediately.

Don was able to tell her that he had discovered Jordan at one of the finest military academies on Earth. That was all he knew. It was more than enough for Eva and her computer. She was easily able to find the school's webpage, as well as a list of enrolled students. Jordan's name was still on record. From that it was easy enough to get the contact information for his home.

Now almost two and a half months after Oban and maybe three and a half months since they had first left Earth, Eva stood in front of a small cottage in the country, read to break the news to Jordan's family. A woman answered the door. She had dark brown hair streaked with grey that feel down her back in ringlets, and a kind face. Her eyes were a deep dreamy brown, stunningly familiar to Jordan's, and she wore a simple blue cotton dress.

"May I help you?" She asked the rather nervous Eva. Her voice rang clear and pure.

"I-I'm a friend of Jordan's…" Eva began.

"Jordan! How is he? He hasn't called me in quite a while you know. It's not like him-" The woman froze mid-sentence. The look on Eva's face told her everything. She seemed to age ten years as she let a sigh escape her lips. "I have a feeling this is a long story. Do come in." Eva walked through the threshold and into a hallway plastered with pictures. She saw Jordan, in various stages of his life. In one picture, he couldn't have been six. He was missing a tooth, and wore a giant grin that covered most of his face. There were other pictures too. She saw some of Jordan's Mother and him, and a man Eva assumed to be his father. She sat down in a cozy little living room, while the woman (whom Eva learned to go by the name of Darlene) busied herself in the kitchen. Eva could see her working through the bar.

"Jordan's father never wanted him to join the military. He said it was too dangerous, and Jordan's grandfather had even died in service. My little Jordan, however, had a different opinion. His grandfather inspired him. He died bravely, and Jordan wanted to be just like him.

"My husband was a business man, and after he died in a car accident when Jordan was fifteen, Jordan confronted me. With his father no longer holding him back, he wanted to live out his own dream. I signed him up for the best military school available, and let him do the rest. He was such a good son, and called me once a week to chat.

"His long absence and you being here tells me something has happened to my little boy." She set down a tray of tea and fresh cookies on the coffee table in front of Eva before sitting down herself. "Please tell me everything you can."

Eva took a deep breath and launched into her story. She focused on Jordan's parts and his achievements. She told it all to the very end.

"He told me it was what he wanted." Tears were streaming down her face. She hadn't realized just how badly she missed her goofy partner. Darlene nodded silently. A hand covered the bottom half of her face, and her eyes were closed while tears soaked her face.

"He always said he wanted to do something big…"

Eva stayed with Darlene for the remainder of the afternoon. They swapped stories, cried a little, and enjoyed Darlene's cooking. As Eva finally left the little house she turned to wave at the solitary woman.

"Thank you," the mother whispered as Eva disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

It was a clear spring day. A cool breeze wafted through Eva's hair as she stared out at her lawn and the woods beyond. She was sitting on the skirt of roof that wrapped around her section of the house. She preferred it to the balcony, mostly because was only reachable through her own window.

"Jordan," She said it with a sigh as the wind carried her words away. "It's quiet here without you or Aikka." She leaned back against the paneling. "It's lonely." Eva's eyelids closed. Breath coming slowly from her body she basked in the sunlight. As the birds chirped gleefully in the distance a calm settled over Eva, her worries slipped away like a leaf on a trickling brook.

"I thought Don was taking care of you." It was Jordan's voice again. It hovered around Eva like part of the air itself.

"He is. He likes to keep me busy, but he's my dad. He could never replace either of you." Eva was sure that this conversation was all in her head. She was only hearing Jordan's voice. She might as well have been talking to her shoe.

"Has Aikka contacted you yet?" The voice came again. Eva didn't even open her eyes as she responded.

"No, but I'm sure he has his reasons. He is a prince after all." The voice sighed.

"You never give up faith in Aikka do you?" His voice was so authentic. He had to be here! Eva stood up, her eyes jumping open. A large grin appeared on her face.

"Sure don't!" She smiled there foolishly for a minute before looking around to find that she was alone on the roof. How could she be so stupid? Jordan was back on Oban. She'd never hear is voice again. It had all been in her imagination.

Or at least that's what she thought.

Before she could make a further move, a hand touched her shoulder. She whipped around, and there standing in front of her with his usual goofy smile was her beloved partner. But he was different somehow. Not the same Jordan from before the last race, and not the Avatar from afterwards either. His outfit was much the same, though his whole body gave off an unnatural yellow glow. The half of his hair that had been dyed sunshine blond was also glowing, with his hair constantly swishing back and forth as if blown by some abnormal wind.

_His eyes. _Eva realized as she stared deeply into them. They were the same shining yellow as his hair, not the gorgeous brown she fondly remembered.

"Hey Molly," He told her. Her aura radiated a calmness. He seemed all knowing and wise.

She flung herself on him in a hug, burying her face in his shirt. At this point she didn't care if it was all a dream, just as long as she could be close to her partner one last time. But his smell was wrong. He didn't smell like guns and coffee as he had before. His scent was clean, like flowers and grass and dirt all at one time; He smelled of Oban. He allowed her to rest there for a few moments, neither saying a word.

"I missed you," She finally said. That was all he needed. He ran a finger along Eva's chin, causing her to look up at him. The kiss that he placed on her lips was gentle, as if he was afraid to scare her. Before he could pull away, she deepened the kiss with her own desire. She hadn't realized just how much she cared for the ex-gunner. When he kiss finally broke, she rested her head against his collar bone, with her arms clinging to his shining body.

"How can this be real?" She whispered more to herself. Jordan rested his head atop her dark red hair.

"You know as well as I do that the powers of the Avatar are pretty much limitless. I was just testing my new powers when I wanted to see you, and poof! Here I am!" He laughed quietly. "It amazing just how easy it is to come visit you."

After a long silence, the two broke contact, and Jordan settled down against the roof in a similar manner to how Eva had been earlier. The pilot leaned up against her partner, terrified that if she let him go, he would disappear, like their last moment on Oban.

It didn't take long for Jordan to start up a conversation. He wanted to know all about what had happened after she returned to Earth. Plus, the explaining she had never done about her and Don Wei. Then it was Jordan's turn. What exactly was he learning as the Avatar? Could he change between forms on command? Eva listened with fascination at his amazing tales.

"As soon as I settled into my Avatar form, the Creators taught me how to change back into my original one. I'm not quite the same old me, as you've probably noticed." He indicated the glow and his flowing hair sadly. "But it's as close as I can get."

"You look just fine to me." She told him snuggling closer. Jordan smiled, one of his genuine ones; the ones he reserved for Eva.

'The Creators are probably looking for me," He commented idly. "I should probably head back to Oban." That got Eva to stand up.

"Back?! Already? You can't leave now! I just got to see you again!" Eva was panicking. It had been what, three, four hours? And now he was going away. She might never see him again!

He cupped Eva's face in his hand, reassuring her. "Don't worry about it. I'll be back." He planted a kiss on her lips before backing away. His entire body was engulfed in a bright glow, and he transformed into his Avatar form. With his long elegant arms, he waved to her before disappearing.

Eva slumped back against the roof. He was gone.

* * *

Distraction hung over Eva for the following days. She couldn't focus on her new life. Jordan consumed her thoughts. Don questioned and fretted over her, but how could she tell him about her encounter with the new Avatar? Don didn't even approve of boys looking at his daughter, much less kissing them. No, Jordan had to remain a secret from her father.

Eva was sitting on the front porch when Jordan reappeared. Same glow, same smile, though this time he seemed slightly stressed. He caught her, and held her in a tight protective hug.

"I couldn't help it. I just had to see you again." He whispered in her ear.

"Mmm," She agreed, pressing her body close against his.

"Eva?" He questioned, using her real name for the first time since he'd discovered the truth. "You said something about my mom the last time we were together. How is she doing?" Eva looked up at him.

"She was doing fine. She really misses you though," Eva looked away after her last line. Darlene felt the same way she had before Jordan had appeared.

"Do you think it'd be okay if I went to visit her? Y'know I never got to say goodbye." Jordan questioned timidly.

"Huh?" Eva pointed her startled look at Jordan. "She's your mom. It's up to you whether you go to see her or not."

"Of course," Jordan nodded to himself. "It's all up to me." Eva nodded, but she sensed something was not quite right about her partner. Why was he acting so awkwardly?

"If we want to get there we should probably start walking." Eva suggested, slowly easing herself away from her gunning partner.

At this comment Jordan laughed. "Hey! I'm the Avatar remember? No more walking for me! We can fly there!" He declared loudly.

"Wha-aa!" Eva let out a shout as Jordan scooped her up and lifted her into the sky. She clung to him as his aura brightened. They were several hundred feet above the ground now. Her house was just a little dot. "Wow." She breathed.

"Hang on, Eva!" The shout came from Jordan's mouth. How ironic. It was the same thing she had used to shout back when the two of them were racing in the _Arrow_. Before she knew it, they had landed gently in front of the old cottage.

When Darlene opened the door, Jordan was the last person she expected to see. Before either teen could react, the mother had enveloped her son in a tight embrace. Eva feared she would break him.

"Mom! Clam down. I'm okay." Jordan soothed his crying mother.

"Jordan. My little Jordan," She sobbed. Eva left the two as they entered the house to talk, she didn't want to interrupt their last time together.

She walked through Darlene's gardens that surrounded the house. They were full of all sorts of intriguing plants: herbs, squash, flowers, small fruits. Eva tried to count all the different types, but lost count around forty-seven, when Jordan emerged from the house.

"I want to show you something," He told his mother with a proud gleam. In a mere instant, he transformed into his Avatar form, shining brightly. Darlene covered her mouth in a gasp. Then she told Jordan a final thing as he gathered Eva up in his arms.

"I couldn't be prouder of you, Jordan. I know the universe will be better off with you as the Avatar." The glow reflected in the wells of tears that had built up around her eyes.

"Be careful Mom, okay?" He told her. She nodded silently.

* * *

It became an expected thing for Eva. At least once a week, Jordan would visit her, and she would listen in amazement to his stories about his new duties and the rebuilding of Oban. This visit was to be no different, or that was what Eva believed. It was a Saturday evening, and the sun had a few hours until it set. With her pants rolled up to her knees, Eva was wading through a stream in the woods by her house. Minnows darted about around her feet. She would grab for them, and giggle as they darted through her fingers. This time, she was determined to catch to catch one. She leaned over the small fish, casting a shadow in the water over her prey. She stared intently at the miniscule thing, watching its every move.

Then, she pounced.

Water splashed skyward as her slender arms dove into the water. She missed the fish, and slipped on one of the algae covered rocks. She fell head first into the water, soaking her entire front. As she struggled up, the sound of laughter greeted her ears. Jordan sat on one of the large boulders surrounding the stream.

"What exactly is so funny?" She crossed her dripping arms to stare at him.

He leaned forward intently, as if telling her something top secret. His eyes were wide, and he said it with a completely straight face. "You look ridiculous." Eva gave an indignant shout, and flailed her arms into the water. Yelping as he was nearly splashed with liquid, Jordan scrambled backwards on the rock, falling backwards in the process.

"Is the mighty Avatar afraid of the water?" Eva faked a gasp.

"That's it! This is war!" Jordan leapt into the water, splashing Eva playfully. Eva giggled and splashed back. In no time at all, the couple was soaked to the skin.

Exhausted, Eva plopped down on one of the dry boulders, sunning herself in what remained of the sun's rays. She stared up at the sky beyond the trees as Jordan lay down beside her. She closed her eyes, focusing on her partner's consistent breathing. In and Out. In and Out. Slowly but surely, something began to change. His breathing became more labored, and then he let out a quick gasp, as if something pained him. In no time her eyes were open, and she was worrying over him. He seemed to gasp for air, and tiny beads of sweat suddenly mingled over the soaked boy.

"Jordan, what's wrong?" Eva placed a steady hand on her teammate's shoulder. He recovered and turned to give her a fake smile in an attempted reassurance.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Eva had never been one to press things. She knew how it felt to be prodded on uncomfortable subjects. "If you're sure."

He stood up and stretched before turning to give her a hand up. "Of course I'm sure. Now let's get up and do something. I'm itching for some action!"

And like that, Eva was all cheer again. Clinging tightly to Jordan's hand she declared with a smile, "I know a neat trail that will take us to my favorite spot. C'mon!" Eva lead Jordan down a twisting dirt path, imbedded with rocks and roots. Along the way, she pointed out highlights in nature: a peculiarly shaped leaf, drops of water glistening on a spider web, the shadow of a tree across a mossy rock. These woods were full of life a beauty, and you wouldn't find it if you didn't look.

Finally after a bit of climbing, they reached their destination. Jordan stood in awe. He had no idea Earth was so stunning, so free. They stood on an outcropping over looking a tiny hidden lake, and the growth of trees surrounding it. The sun began to set in the distance, casting colorful shadows that danced across the lake, and made Eva's red eyes glint like a rainbow.

She settled at the very edge of the large rock, her legs fretting back and forth, in constant motion. Jordan sat beside her, his arm wrapped gently about her waist. He leaned against her, and she against him. Eva wished time away. She didn't want to see her partner leave again. She just wanted to stay with him, quietly resting in his safe arms, enjoying the moment.

Until it shattered.

Jordan shook violently, his eyes staring out into space like he was seeing some intangible thing. He didn't seem to be breathing.

"Jordan! Jordan!" Eva nearly screamed as she shook him. His shaking clamed, but his glow grew brighter, showing no signs of dimming. He gagged and began to gasp desperately for air. "Jordan?" Eva's voice had died down to a whine. She was terrified. What if Jordan died here? What if he had some incurable illness? Now that she had spent so much time with him, and actually gotten to know the Gunner-Boy, she didn't know what she'd do without him.

"E-Eva," He sputtered, words leaking unsteadily from his lips. "I have to go. I need to get back to Oban." Eva's heart stretched, but she understood. He couldn't leave Oban for long periods of time, plus he had responsibilities now.

"When will I see you again?" He couldn't seem to look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Eva." He told her softly, his voice recovering.

"What do you mean you're sorry? When are you going to come and visit me again?!" Part of Eva knew what was happening. She knew it would happen eventually, but refused to admit it. "You're not coming back are you?" It was bitter, cold, and realistic. The world was a horrible thing when it came down to the truth. Jordan just looked away, confirming Eva's suspicions. "You knew?" It hit her like a basketball bouncing loudly in an empty court. "You knew all this time that you wouldn't be able to come visit me again." Tears puddled in Eva's eyes. Jordan had given her a taste of a new delicacy before snatching it away. How could he be so cruel to let her taste the beginnings of love? How could he let her feel hopeful? How could-

Jordan wrapped Eva in his warmest tightest hug. She could tell he was crying because of the wet tears drops that splattered in her hair.

"I wanted you to enjoy our last moments without worry." The words slowly floated through the air like dense mist. "I couldn't bear never seeing you again, but I just wound up in a deeper mess, this is all my fault." Somehow, the tables had turned, and situations had been reversed.

"No Jordan," Eva said finally. "I wanted to see to see you as badly as you did me." She smiled sadly. "You did nothing wrong. I'm just glad I was able to spend this time with you, before you leave as permanent Avatar." Jordan fell into Eva's crimson eyes that flooded such feelings of forgiveness. He met her lips in a passionate kiss, squeezing her tightly, not wanting to let go.

But he had to let go.

They were both forced to let go forever as Jordan was blinded by his own shining transformation back into the Avatar. Oban pulled him away, chiding him never to return. Even though he never could, Jordan took comfort in the belief that he could always revisit these moments in his heart, and his memories, for there, feelings and moments were eternal.

End


End file.
